


a cup of ambrosia

by afellowofyellow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: - it's fairly self explanatory, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, One Shot, Romance, a retelling of psyche becoming a goddess, don't need much prior knowledge, luren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afellowofyellow/pseuds/afellowofyellow
Summary: Renjun truly was more beautiful than any nymph or goddess - his skin the pale shade of ivory, appearing as the marble floors of temples, whilst the light shade of his hair spilled over his brow like the milk of Hera's breast that spurted across the Milky Way. his cheeks were painted a delicate rouge, the posies that grew vibrant there beguiling with each beaming grin that overtook his expression. each brushstroke of Renjun's creation had been precise and tantalizing.Renjun enraptured Yukhei's very being.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	a cup of ambrosia

➶

Renjun could see only black.

A mist of darkness seemed to swirl from within the box he held ajar, enrapturing his frame and infiltrating his vision until all that surrounded him was an abyss of night. The haze that coated him was heavy, tugging the boy down with it until his knees crumpled and the box tumbled from his hands. His head throbbed with the impact against the ground and he blinked, each movement growing more lazed, the weight of deadly, infernal sleep clasping onto him.

Renjun had opened the box in expectation of Persephone’s elixir – to curb away the frail tiredness of his appearance in anticipation of his lover – and instead found solely the god Morpheus.

Renjun’s eyes glued shut.

A butterfly, the slight shade of blue, fluttered to rest on the boy’s ivory skin.

The grass that surrounded Renjun, carpeting his slack form, bristled in a soft breeze. Flowers were bloomed around his body, peonies of pink and roses of red that rivaled the flush consistently placed over the height of his cheekbones in delicate strokes. They seemed to grow paler under the cover of permanent sleep.

The sun hung heavy in the sky, drenched with molten amber and burning red across the land, the pale blue that stretched across the horizon dripping with a sticky sweat. The soft crash of sea against an outcrop of rock mumbled over the collapsed body – the heady scent of brine intermingling with the honeysuckle that had begun to blossom near the end of its season. Daphnis and Chloe would soon part.

In the distance, a boy with bandages over his chest snuck from his window.

A wind – conjured from the press of wings against air – blew suddenly over the scene; jade blades of grass whipping alongside the unconscious boy’s locks of white, an occasional petal flitting into the air in a whirlwind; and yet the sleep-conquered boy remained deathly still. The beat of wings halted suddenly with the drop of bare feet beside Renjun’s limp body.

Golden skin, covered solely by the chiton that draped loosely over a shoulder, billowing to reveal a patch of broad chest, and vast, milky-white wings collapsed onto the grass beside the boy. The man was tall, his dark hair curling tucked behind his ears and against the nape of his neck, and shouted of god-like grace as he grappled with the small boy that sprawled over the open expanse of meadow.

Yukhei raked his eyes over the boy’s deadened form, his wings wrapping tightly against his back with the concern that creased his brow. Renjun’s stomach protruded with the child he bore, greater still in size than when Yukhei had left him, gravely wounded by the drop of blistering wax that splattered over his chest, and the god rested a palm over his stomach.

It didn’t move with any intake of breath.

Yukhei swiped a hand across the boy’s ivory skin, pulling the shadowy mist of sleep from his features. It felt cold in his hands, the biting chill of death enrapturing his fingers in a tingle of repeated pinpricks, and he bit his tongue to curb away the odd sensation. Each tug of effort to clear the fog that wrapped around Renjun dizzied him slightly with fatigue and he fought to continue to pull the dark away into a twine around his finger.

He grabbed the cursed box, spilling the abyss of dark into it before he snapped it shut, thrusting it to lie in the tall blades of green. With a soft prick of an arrowhead against unflawed skin, the boy beside him stirred momentarily and Yukhei snapped his eyes from the tip that spilled blood to the thin structure of his frail face. The ever-present flush that seized the apples of his cheeks in a cherry red grew prominent once more – the deathly pale had begun to recede. 

Yukhei watched as Renjun cracked an eye open, moving his hands to grab onto the nape of the boy's neck and tip his head upward to face him comfortably. The skin there was warm, slickened slightly with the heat of the sun beaming down over them, and Yukhei grasped it tighter as the glaze in Renjun's eyes began to clear. The younger boy flicked his gaze over Yukhei's face, his brow knit together as he squinted his eyes shut against the sudden bright light that threatened to blind him. 

Renjun let out a soft gasp and lifted his arms upward, tacking them onto the boy until they lay looped behind his neck. The pressure against Yukhei's neck pushed him slightly downward and he studied the boy as he became closer still, the hammering of his chest heightening with their proximity. Soft breaths fanned over his cheek in return. 

Renjun had his head tipped back to stare up at the god, his mouth slightly agape to reveal the wet of his pinked tongue, and Yukhei swallowed harshly as their eyes clashed. A bead of sweat trailed over Renjun’s temple in an agonizingly slow trickle, the glimmering droplet leaving the boy to shine like starlight. 

Renjun truly was more beautiful than any nymph or goddess - his skin the pale shade of ivory, appearing as the marble floors of temples, whilst the light shade of his hair spilled over his brow like the milk of Hera's breast that spurted across the Milky Way. His cheeks were painted a delicate rouge, the posies that grew vibrant there were beguiling with each beaming grin that overtook his expression. Each brushstroke of Renjun's creation had been precise and tantalizing. 

Even with taunt of his cheekbones and the bruises of his eyes, malnourishment and fatigue overtaking his form with the hassling tasks he'd completed for the goddess Aphrodite, Yukhei still felt his chest clench with Renjun's intimate beauty. Even with the distinct stench of rot and the overwhelming brine from the river Styx, Renjun still enraptured Yukhei's very being. 

"Yukhei," Renjun whispered, the timbre of his voice soft with a hesitation as though the boy was a fleeting image to be taken away. "Eros," he continued.

Yukhei drew a hand away from the boy's hair to stroke across the curvature of jaw, trailing a finger over the sharp of his cheekbone and into the dip of his cheek. He pulled a finger across the boy's lips, tracing across the bow and corners and pressing his index into the seam lightly until they parted and his appendage dipped into the hot of his mouth. Renjun's teeth scraped against the pad and Yukhei’s mind spiraled. He pulled his pointer from the soft slick of his tongue before continuing the burning track across Renjun, leaving a trail of wet.

The skin of Renjun's cheek was sticky beneath his fingertips, warm and sweaty as he gazed upward toward Yukhei - the elder's gaze tracked his fingers as they drew over skin and kneaded it beneath his pads. There was something golden and overwhelming in the pair's gazes as they traced over the other's features, saccharine and heated and longing, devouring each inch of skin they’d not been allowed to desire – to see. Renjun leaned into the touch, his chin tilted to expose a vast expanse of his fair neck.

Betrayal and distrust had long since given away to an untapped lust and need, and Yukhei felt his stomach whirr with passion at the other's demonstration of love - at the risking of his own life to be returned to his love. Renjun's eyes were shut, his brows drawn together against the scrape of Yukhei's fingernails over his skin, and he nosed at the younger's neck. The sundrenched boy's throat glistened and slicked with sweat and Yukhei inhaled the stinging scent of salt.

Yukhei's nose brushed across crease of Renjun's neck, his breath tickling behind his ear as he tucked himself into the crook there. He lifted a hand and traced over the slope of the boy's collarbone, raking it gently over his chest and fiddling with the woolen tunic that draped over his swollen stomach. He rested his palm firmly over the bump, thumbing the fabric there and feeling the shallow of Renjun's breath hitch with the intimate touch against his child - their child.

The younger boy lifted his hands from where they hung limp over the other's shoulders and pulled them toward his wings. He ran his fingers through the appendages, thumbing over the silken feathers with a tentative fragility. He cleared away the specks of dark, the dust and dirt that marred them, until they glowed a blinding white in the evening sun.

Yukhei shivered beneath his touch, pressing his nose deeper still into his lover's neck and flattening his wings wide above them, drenching them in shadow.

"Yukhei," Renjun's voice was a gasp, saturated with a tangible mix of sadness and hope - pleasure intermingling alongside, as he tilted his head away from Yukhei, the god grazing his lips alongside the elegant stretch of his neck. Yukhei pulled away.

"You must complete your task to Aphrodite," he gestured his head toward the discarded box, its curse trapped within it once more. His voice was rough and unused and he watched as Renjun clenched his eyes shut in succession to his words. The boy tilted his head slightly and the plush red of his lips, raw from the gnawing of his top row of teeth over it, pulled away into a frown. He nodded.

Yukhei leaned down, resting his nose beside the boy's and pressing his forehead harshly onto the younger's. His eyes slipped shut, the sting behind them growing overwhelming, and he inhaled the scent of the mortal below him deeply. His head dizzied and he swallowed harshly, the whirling of his mind in the boy's presence similar to a drunken stupor. Renjun had lips of wine and a tongue crafted from Dionysus and cheeks kissed by Silenus.

Renjun was all things intoxicating.

The younger boy leaned upward, his mouth caressing against Yukhei's and he sighed into the boy's open lips. The god hummed against the gentle press of Renjun's mouth against his, clamping his fists over the pull of the chiton over the mortal's hips and Renjun pressed harsher into him. Their kiss was breathless, times passed of loneliness that pushed a heart aching yearning to bloom behind their teeth and between their tongues.

Renjun kissed with an overwhelming sense of passion, each press of their lips drastically different from the last. Each press of their lips was something new - each was another first. Renjun's fingers continued to string through the soft of his feathers and Yukhei sighed achingly into the boy's lips, pulling back.

Yukhei sat back onto his ankles, raking his hand through his dark hair and staring down to the mortal that remained splayed below him with affection. The sky had begun to sink to a deep lilac, the twilight plunging over Renjun and leaving him glowing silver and blue below Yukhei's form. Yukhei could remember nights spent beside the other; shrouded in a smothering darkness where solely hands could wander over invisible bodies and naked limbs were to be touched by mouths and not eyes before he'd flee, spending moments each morning to gaze over Renjun who basked in the orange glow of dawn and remained seized by the clutches of sleep.

Yukhei thought he much preferred to devour the younger with his gaze - he much preferred to see the heavy-lidded eyes of the mortal as he writhed beneath him.

The god slipped his hands below Renjun's body, pulling him closer to his chest and cradling him before he lifted to his feet. With the box of deadly sleep clutched in Renjun's grasp, Yukhei beat his wings tersely and lifted the pair into the air.

The feathers of Yukhei’s wings rumpled in the wind that flitted past them, the breeze carding through him like Zephyrus' fingers, tugging and stroking over his appendages with a tangible roughness so unlike the mortal’s touch that had fiddled over him like the soft brush of a kiss. The air was warm against him, clear of humidity as the pulse of his wings carried them over Poseidon's sea - the salty scent of the water drifting to singe their noses. Renjun's hair tumbled over the waves of wind. 

Renjun released a soft chuckle as he turned to face the burning sting of wind against him; his eyes alight in swirls of delight and ecstasy as he clung to the god's shoulders. They rode across the clouds like fish surfing waves, the rhythm of Yukhei's wings dictating their rising, higher still, or a sudden drop to send Renjun's voice tinkling with delighted laughter. The wind whipped past the pair's ears like a siren's call, singing to keep flying - to chase the breeze that floated to rustle the leaves and branches of olive trees. 

The trees were measly specks below, dryads awaiting Artemis like colonies of dust mites that clustered together in corners – they were barely visible to his naked eye. Clouds rose around him and further distorted the distant greenery below.

Yukhei swooped lower to the ground, a temple of marble rising in the distance, and the pair dropped onto the grassy field with a trot. The wind that had nipped against their skin and billowed through the fabric of their tunics calmed to a gentle breeze to kiss away the burn of summer.

Renjun dropped to his feet, the cursed box clenched tightly against his chest, and stepped tentatively forward. He didn't turn back to gaze over the winged god - his own bravery sparked heat into his stomach that deepened the burning red of his cheeks and he swallowed the bile that weighed heavily against his throat in a lump. 

The blades of grass that sliced into his feet grew denser as he neared the marble structure and he winced at the itch that blossomed over the pads of his feet. Renjun found himself wishing to return to the listlessness and lethargy of mornings in the palace of the clouds. Renjun thought he'd trade hours of lonesomeness if only to be accompanied by the ease he'd felt there. 

Renjun would trade the apprehension that seized him for the childish jealousy of the skies that stole away his lover each morning if only he would never find himself in the presence of Aphrodite once more. The goddess was a being of posies and sunrises and afternoon breezes with a tongue of serpents and rotten fruit and double-edged blades. And Renjun feared nothing more than her vengeful wrath.

The sole of Renjun's foot met the marble of the temple and he continued over the cold surface, his eyes cast downward and the cask of darkness held before him, slightly away from his chest for fear that it would spill sleep over him once more.

Renjun stopped and cleared his throat, placing the box onto the marble floor with a clank. The sounds reverberated through the building, echoes answering him back in place of the goddess' voice.

"I have brought you, Goddess Aphrodite, a box of Persephone's beauty." 

The temple remained empty and silent, the corners darkening rapidly with the onslaught of night and Renjun stepped backward from the box, his eyes flickering over the shadows of the temple in an anxious dance. The floor of the structure had grown blue and black in the indigo evening, purple bruises sprung across the pillars like mortal skin. Suddenly and quietly, the light in the temple had perished with nightfall.

Renjun wondered if he’d run out of time – if the sleep he’d been plunged into had stolen away the hours he’d had to return Persephone’s elixir to the goddess. Renjun wondered if Aphrodite would find a way to keep his lover from him permanently – if he had failed his task.

Renjun had let his curiosity overtake him twice – and consistently it had become his downfall. With the drip of candlewax, he had lost his lover to the curiosity his sisters had sparked in him; and with the smothering of sleep, he had lost his lover to the curiosity of what lay in the box.

He backed away slowly, his eyes trained on the shrine and box as though the goddess would appear harboring a wrath of hatred. The temple remained darkened.

Renjun bounded down the cold steps, his feet plunging into the plush, satiny grass, and he looked to the form that stood black against the darkening horizon. 

Yukhei's wings were unfurled behind him and he stared to Renjun's hasty approach, the lone box standing stark against the barren floor of the sanctuary. He was framed in white and Renjun thought he looked angelic as he stood bright in the dark. Starlight intermingled in his feathers, the silvery thread of silkworms and moonlight stringing through his feathers until they wove together in pearly-white wings that sprawled. Their crystalline appearance glittered under the burning Milky Way. 

He wore a soft smile, his brows raised in an expectancy that laced with worry. Renjun lifted his shoulders lightly.

"She did not appear."

"If my mother could have her way you would forever remain a servant to her - we would forever be apart."

Renjun swallowed, the pale blonde of his hair glowing a luminescent blue in the cover of moonlight, and he grasped the hand of the god before him. It was warm against his own palm, the familiar callouses from the wear of his bow scraping against Renjun's thumbs as they had raked down the naked skin of his hips, across his stomach, and down his thighs.

Yukhei watched the contortion of Renjun's face as he fought an internal battle, the thumbs that rubbed against the god's palm erratic and shaken. He lifted his left hand to place over the mortal's fists, tightening his grip to ease comfort into his body. The fog of Renjun's eye cleared as he focused over the familiar honey-gold of Yukhei's eye.

"I've been a fool."

Yukhei tilted his head in inquiry, his brows furrowed in confusion to the rasp the younger had let out. Renjun glanced over the god's winged shoulder, settling his eyes on the brake of waves that pulled longingly against the shore - a lover's quarrel of fleeting touches and hesitant kisses. He was reminded of nights filled with the push and pull of Yukhei's mouth against skin, the succession of teeth and tongue in trails over arms and thighs and chests.

"To break our promise," Renjun flicked his eyes back to Yukhei's, the dark of his iris swirling with wet and raw emotion - cold with regret, "I was a fool." Renjun swallowed harshly and Yukhei's eyes tracked the bob of his Adam's apple. "And to think it's all my fault we cannot be together."

Yukhei wrapped an arm around Renjun's lower back, pulling him snug against him where the protrusion of Renjun's stomach prodded into his own ribcage. The younger let out a trembling exhale from his nose, his body falling slack against the elder's as his wings curled to rest around them. They stood, shielded from the dark of night and the whispers of wind, in an intimate embrace as Yukhei rested his chin over the top of the younger's head. He nuzzled the hair that rested there.

Renjun’s shoulders shook with the silent tears that tracked down his face and Yukhei ran his lips over the helix of the younger’s ear. His mouth brushed there as he spoke. “Why do you spoil such features – beloved to many – with tears of useless woe? Why do you cause me grief by expressing your own? That torture, such weeping, distorts the beauty of which I worship. Do not weep for what we may change.

"We shall go to Zeus," his voice was a mumble, quiet merely for them to hear. A whisper of promise held only between two lovers. Renjun's arm stiffened in its clasp over Yukhei and he wrenched himself away slightly, his brow arched as he stared to the elder. Yukhei wiped the wet of his cheeks with his thumbs carved of cinnamon. "He will hear our story. I will beg him - I will beg him for you."

The god pulled his wings from where they enraptured the pair, spreading them wide behind him and Renjun tugged the boy's chiton with apprehension. "Yukhei-" he was cut off with the sudden burst of wind around them.

The pair shot into the air, the scream of their speed bursting into their ears until the pressure there popped. Renjun clenched his eyes shut toward the strange feel of his legs hanging limp below him, the only guarantee of his safety the arms Yukhei held around his waist and the death-tight grip with which he latched onto the god's tunic.

The black abyss of the sky expanded around them until the ground was barely visible and the distant tufts of lilac tinted clouds had enlarged to shroud them in a cold mist. Below, the ground began to rise, grassy meadows giving way to steep cliffs and jagged boulders. Sandy beaches dissolved into outcrops of sharp rock. Yukhei sped higher along the mountainside. 

The height they held was familiar to Renjun, the palace he'd resided in placed upon the largest of clouds, and he flared his nostrils anxiously as the tips of his toes flattened onto a wide expanse of milky white cloud and he stepped away from Yukhei.

A temple, the blinding shade of unmarred white even in the pitch dark of night, sat nuzzled deep in the rock of the mountain. Renjun and Yukhei stepped forward, their shoulders brushing alongside each other as they approached the grand temple. The cotton tufts of cloud parted way into the rough rock.

Gardens surrounded the Pantheon, greenery shrouding the path that spiraled upward toward the marble structure and it glittered in the dark of night, starlight reflecting off the small bits of rock that scattered the trail like shattered bits of the sun. Nymphs wandered the orchards in the distance, tending to flowers and fruits despite the cover of nightfall. The two continued forward, stones biting into the soft of Renjun's sole.

Renjun and Yukhei stepped into the massive structure, pristine granite and marble unfolding before the pair as columns ascended toward the skies around them, lavender and rosy clouds shielding the pillar's ends where they floated within the stone structure. A sprawling door opened before them as though anticipating the lovers' arrival. 

Yukhei tugged Renjun forward, his eyes stone cold with determination as he did little to spare a glance to the boy. Renjun ground himself with a terse swallow and stepped in after him.

The room was vast, a panel of gods curled into a semi-circle around the open floor, and Renjun felt his nerves set ablaze as he stepped forward, a pace behind Yukhei. He was a mere mortal in a room of towering gods that sat on thrones of marble and stank of sheer power and cruelty. He was a mortal that had angered a god with the mere beauty of his face and had faced her wrath - and he was sure he was soon to face more.

The resounding slap of their soles across the hard floor, Renjun's small feet a soft thud in accompaniment to the hard pounding of Yukhei's, echoed through the room and he glanced upward through his bangs, his chin tilted to the ground. A large throne sat at the head of the room, a man of sheer mass and thunderous strength seated stiffly over it. The mortal darted his eyes away.

The pair stopped in the center of the room.

"Eros," Renjun kept his eyes downturned from the throaty voice of the god before him, "you are to be healing."

Renjun surveyed the taught line of his lover's shoulder blades, his wings pressed tightly against his back and ridden with an awful tension. Renjun wasn't sure whether it was with apprehension or aggression. He rested a small palm against the curvature of his lower spine, below the taught feathers that tickled his wrist.

In the intimate moments the pair had gotten to spend together - between the breathless kisses and soft whispers shrouded in pitch dark - they had shared their buried desires and aching wants until they'd grown to find love. But Renjun had never seen his lover, he didn't know where he ticked with rage and he didn't know what consoled his fits of anger any more than he'd known his face in their fits of passion. And so Renjun stood, his eyes glistening with worry and his palm pressed in reminder against the god's back, helpless and cowering into the boy's side whilst doing as much as he could understand helpful.

"Zeus, I have come in inquiry after my mother. Aphrodite cannot control her emotion - her irritation is extreme - and she is kindled by the mere fact of my husband's beauty. She has worked to have taken him from me." The god's eyes remained unwavering over Yukhei and the boy's nostrils flared in slight agitation. "I denied my mother's request when she demanded that he be shackled by heinous men and instead I dove in to take him as my own. I wounded myself with my own weapon - and in doing so I made him a husband and beloved - I was not wise nor tactical but merely instinctual.

"I dote on him with every ounce of my very being. To have my love taken from me would be to take from me my very soul - I am a wild beast and he, my tamer. I have become hopelessly devoted to an ingenuous mortal.

"He defiled my trust and made our love to seem a disillusion - and yet, the absence of his companionship has been the most bittersweet of my lamentations. I am tortured by his absence and have been trampled by the vile effects of wanton seduction, and I beg: release him from the clutches of my mother to be held at my breast once more.

"I have become a laughing-stock, to grovel with the effects of my own arrow, and I wish nothing more than to remain such so long as he resides in my bed and by my side."

The god that sat poised on the throne stood, stepping slowly down the steps until he was before the couple. Renjun cowered into Yukhei's side, his eyes stinging with the elder's speech, and buried his nose into the crook of the boy's arm. He smelled of sweat intermingled with the soft scent of cedar and Renjun felt himself relax into the familiar scent that he knew to heighten in moments of lust and need.

Zeus stopped just steps away from the pair and lifted his hand, cupping the soft of Yukhei's cheek and staring down toward him. "My child, you wound me with your words. You have pierced my heart with the bow and arrow you wield, darkening my soul with the blood you spill from the devotion in your words. The stars have shifted in me. I smile for the sole purpose that I do not wither under the heat of your words - the burn of your passion. You have learned to cope with your love - with the desirous effects of a human of such ethereal beauty - and with such I shall grant your wishes.

"A letter will be sent with Hermes to the Goddess Aphrodite. You have chosen this mortal, have shackled him in your hot-headed embrace and stolen what cannot be returned, and thus you must be bound in ties of marriage. You must love as immortals for ever after."

Zeus turned and addressed Renjun. "Psyche, young child of mortal men, take this cup of ambrosia and be immortal. Your love will never feel the parting of your embrace or the fleeting of your mortal time," a goblet, glinting gold like the drip of amber nectar, was served to the boy and Renjun watched the cup-bearer retreat hastily. "Drink the wine of gods and marry your lover - as equals."

Renjun surveyed the dark liquid of the cup he held within his grasp, swirling it slightly as he clenched his fist over the cool metal. The wine was thick, a residue left to drip down the grass and into a pool at the bottom. He glared down at it with a wary eye before turning to the god beside him. Yukhei gave him a kind smile, his own eyes creased in caution. The boy pulled the rim to his lips, eyeing the liquid thoughtfully as he tipped the drink into his throat. It was warm on his tongue and it burnt as it slid slowly in an ooze of flames down his throat. It sat in a pool of heat against his gut.

His stomach twisted and his nose seemed to clear with a sting as he pursed his lips against the bitter liquid. Renjun set the cup down; his head dizzied and he locked his knees to prevent them from crumbling beneath his weight. The curve of his shoulder blades ached – sending shockwaves of pain through to his teeth, and his skin burned with the lick of a flame. For a moment stars danced behind his eyes, the corners of his vision blackening, before it cleared away and his breath no longer lodged in his throat.

Renjun turned to Yukhei, his smile soft and tentative as he glanced over the god’s expression with a heaving chest. The boy's wings were unfurled, sprawling behind him in a mass of ice-white and Renjun felt an instinct to lift a hand in a stroke over the soft appendages. The feathers seemed to preen below his touch, each fiber there standing on end with the caress of his fingertips. Yukhei lifted his own limb and traced it behind Renjun's shoulder with a devilish grin. He turned.

A glimmer of silver and blue, the texture of silken petals, stretched from his back with such translucency they appeared merely a figment of light. Renjun twitched them softly. They reacted.

The god Psyche was born with the wings of a pale blue butterfly.

➶

**Author's Note:**

> //this was inspired by ophelialilies’ mon chéri !!//
> 
> i'd just like to say: writing ancient greek speech is miserable - it felt either too lax or too theasurus-y..  
> though, it was still a lot of fun to write ! i hope you enjoyed reading it !
> 
> much love,  
> emily <3


End file.
